Sword Art Online and YuGiOh
by NicoDiAngelo51
Summary: In this story my friend and I get trapped in Sword art online but me a related to some of the yugioh characters and this may be a long story
1. The Beging

A/N I do not own any thing and the Yugioh people will be in later chapters

 ***Bree's POV***

I've been waiting to get this game for awhile now surprisingly I was one of the first 1,000 to get a copy. I went with my friend Emma and we got to become beta testers. We got to floor 70, or at least I did. I like to work alone most of the time I do help people and get asked to join parties but that is not something I want to do I like working solo. Now that beta testing is over for me, a lot of other players are entering the game. There are over 2 million players on the server now. My Gamertag is dark_angel. I know that we're stuck in this twisted game but I'm not worried about myself for I have a very high level. I haven't even told my best friend Emma. She has a high level as well but I just told her that mine is the same as hers because she is already scared of me in a way. I don't want her to fear me especially in this world, even though I don't travel with Emma I will always help her. she's like a sister to me. there is only one person who knows my real level is kritto for we have the same level we train together every now and then. we see each other quite often because we are kind of the only solo people on the server. I've decided that ill met up with them later I'm going to get all the best armor and swords, we will survive and save everyone even if I have to die .in the middle of my thought process I see Emma she looks like she's being harassed I bolt over there faster than lightning.

 ***Emma's POV***

Today Anicrad went online I was one of the few beta testers. I am looking for Bree and Kritto the 3 of us were in a party (kinda) and we got to floor 70. I was on my way to the market when the emergency teleportation bell went off. All the players were told that we are trapped in the game also if we die in the game we die in real life. I think I hear Kritto calling my name so I turn around and see him. The three of us have the highest levels we are known as the black 3. Out of the 3 of us, I am the healer I only fight when needed. We act like a family and they are overprotective of me. I meet this one person apparently she knows Kirito her name is Asuna we stay together and see Bree and kirito every now and then. There is this guy coming up to me the guy then says Hey babe want to go out with me. I told him no he grabs my wrist and I start to panic.

 ***Kirito POV***

After what the game master just said I am looking for Bree and Emma or Emma's gamertag NicoDiAngelo51 and Bree's gamertag Dark_Angel. I spot Emma and Bree I call there names. Good Emma is fine but I am wondering where Bree is in a way we became a little and I are really overprotective of her because she can be hurt easily. Bree and I do most the fighting but we make sure she fights to. While I am walking around town I see a guy grab Emma's wrist and she starts to panic I go over after getting Bree.I go talk to Emma to get her to calm down. While Bree beats the guys is a crying mess right now.


	2. Together At Last

Bree zoomed in front of Emma ignoring everyone even Kirito which isn't surprising Emma has been her top priority since day one no one really knows why. There not in a party as everyone thinks. Anyway back on topic bree was standing in front of whoever that man was, of course she was wearing her signicher black cloak out lined with gray where you can barely see her eyes because they are covered by her dark hair. In that moment the man was full of fear as he muttered "you must be the black witch" Bree let out a device chuckle and said you must be mistaken im her protector and then she showed her devious cold dark eyes he then looked at Emma and dropped to his knees and begged for forgiveness. Emma is still crying so Kirito says give him your worst. Bree then turned to the man and smirked as she said "gladly" to kirito. She then drew out her battle swords and said to the man you can either run or die. The man got up and ran as fast as he could to just get away from Bree. he is now out of everyone's sight as Bree is giving Emma her new weapons and armor Emma says I have someone in my party. Bree and Kirito freas and tern there heads to Emma and ask "who is it" Emma looks back with whid eyes "her name is Asuna"she said. Kirito let out a small smile of relief and said "good" Bree looks at him and says "you know this person" she sighed out of relief and said "good, but I won't be trusting her so esly. Emma you might want to warn her about me before I worn her myself". Emma goes in to her party chat and tells Asuna that she will be coming with Kirito and Dark_Angel. Asuna is surprised that Emma knows them because she hasn't talked about them before.

 **(*Time Skip*)**

When they got to Asuna's place she started to yell at Kirito and Emma she said "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU KNEW EACH OTHER, AND WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU KNEW THE DARK_ANGEL" then Emma said "Asuna calm down I did not tell you because I am apart of the black 3 I am the black witch". With Bree chuckling in the background she walked up beside Emma and said "even so how could Emma not know me we are like sisters" Asuna filled with fear looking into Brees cold eyes as Bree said "I only have one thing to say if you hurt or mess with her I will ki-…" right before Bree got to finish her sentences Kirito stepped in front of Bree to calm her down because he knows what Bree was gonna say and he also knows Bree would do it without a doubt, especially when it comes down to Emma. _she may be helping us all but she won't hesitate to kill for Emma and me_ he thought. "Hey Asuna can you cook this rare rabbit for us" said Emma. "Sure" said Asuna. Bree and Kirito each sent to her through they're inventory. Asuna's face filled with joy as she sead "HOW DID YOU GET THESE" Bree chuckled being a smart aleck and said we killed them Bree insisted to help her cook them. Brees eyes widen because she hears Emma whimpering Asuna sead that shill wake her up but Bree quickly stops her and nuges Kirito to do it he nods his head and tris to wake Emma.

 **(*Living room-Emma and Kirito*)**

Kirito and Emma are sitting on the couch Emma is leaning on Kirito and then she tightly grips his arm she is having a bad dream she is crying to.

 ***Emma's pov***

I feel someone shaking me awake it is kirito I hold him like he is my life line and tell them what happened in the dream. "I was back at where I lived with my brothers before my stepfather died he was abusive and it was where he was going to force me to marry someone and I said no". then unexpectedly my eyes started to tear up I looked at Asuna you could obviously tell she wanted me to continue because she doesn't know that much about me so I was feeling a little pressured but Bree and Kirito both pout there hands on my shoulder and reassured me that I didn't have to keep going if I didn't want to. Then after a minit or to Asuna asked me to continu but then Bree stepped in and said no and that she won't allow it Asuna sead quit reluctantly "fine" knowing that if she didn't Bree would get very defensive because she knows it brings me pain every time I speak of the incident. Suddenly Bree lets out a heavy sie and said that she's gonna go for a walk.

 ***Bree's pov***

As Asuna was trying to pressure Emma into talking about her taribul experis it made my blood pressure boul so I told them I was gonna go for a walk as I left I stopped in the doorway and said " _do not follow me_ " in a very stern voice. A few minutes after I found myself in the woods I felt a little uneasy because I felt a weird presents so I stopped and yelled "WHOEVER IS THERE COME OUT NOW" not surprised as 3 members of laughing coffin stepped out from behind the trees and I also know that Asuna,Emma, and Kirito had also followed me even tho I said not to I heard Asuna trying to convince them that they should help me but they made the good chois not to because Emma and Kirito know that it would only get in my way so they forced Asuna to stay out of it and beside i'm basically a solo player anyway, but back on topic yes the 3 laughing coffin members all stud in front of me as I yand I also said "you guys came to kill me right it's sad that three of you had to come and do it you all talk very highly of yourselves and yet three of you had to come on a suicide mission" and after I completed the sentence I couldn't help it and I started chuckling. It looked like they were getting mad so I said "ok sins y'all came this far to try and kill me i'll give you ten seconds till I draw my weapon all three of them smirked and sead "glad to take the offer". They all three charged at the sam time and ill hand it to them there quick but not quick enough.


	3. The First Battle

They were all charging at Bree very quickly but right before they could reach her, she jumped to the other side of them. Asuna was still trying to help but Kirito and Emma held her back because bree has this. The guy from earlier finds us and Emma starts shaking apparently he works for the laughing coffin and they need more members so while Bree is fighting the first three off Asuna and Kirito are fighting the forth one while Emma is on her knees with her eyes glazed over. After a few minutes you could tell Bree was getting bored with the three men so she quickly ended the battle by pulling her sword and she ran past all of them and before they know it all three of them were severed in half "it was kind of easy because there health was already down quite a one hit from my sword ended it all" Bree said. Bree started to giggle but then she saw Asuna and Kirito fighting another member of laughing coffin so Bree rolls her eyes but then she saw Emma leaning on a tree trembling you could tell Bree was fereus and her eyes ternt in to a crimson red and everyone just froze because they've never seen this happen not even Emma, it was so strange and then before any of them could blink the man was dead and then in such a scary voice she said "don't ever mess with Emma". Afterwords Asuna ran up to Bree and said "you told me that your the same level as me and Emma but obviously you're not and what was that anyways" Bree said "well in the beginning I was around level 50 but now let me check, now i'm the same level as Kirito, level 80". Emma looks at Bree with a little fustrashin in her eyes and she yells "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Bree said back to her "if I did you would think of me differently and you know how much I hate that" and then Kirito starts to hysterically laugh Bree looks back at him as he says "now Bree we know this already now tell us about the tekneak even I don't know about that" Bree rolls her eyes and sighs, she said "it was a new skill that I found it's called black ghost I don't know that much about the skill yet". When the four got to Asuna's house bree and Emma went straight to the couch and passed out. Asuna wanted to wake them but Kirito said no and grabbed blanket and put it over them "Let them sleep they need it" Kirito said. Next thing they know the house is filled with Emma's screaming. Kirito runs in to the living room with Asuna behind him and Emma is shaking and crying while bree is trembling with hatred.

(Emma's Flashback)

The opange decided to take all the kids to the park to have fun, Mokuba was sticking with Seto and I so Seto said "the tickle monster is going to come and get you" so Mokuba said "help me Emma he is coming" so I Said "I will save you get on my back" and then we ran around the was cuckling because seto was being this man came and took us in then we got to his house and he beat us.

(Bree's flashback)

The opange decided to take all of us to the park, like ushewal I just went and sat on the bench and looked around, as I was looking around I saw mokuba on Emma's back and then she started giggling when I saw seto running behind them because he's hardly ever active. As I stood up I saw a man walk off with Emma, Mokie, and Seto after a few hours I figure out that the man adopted them so I figured out where they lived and went and visited them, I knocked on the door and Emma anserd, Emma had blood all over her face "EMMA WHAT HAPPENED" I said to her she told me she fell down the stars and I told her to be more careful but I still felt uneasy about the situation I walked in and saw that Seto and mokuba were also injured so I ternt to Emma and said very sarcastically "what did they fall down the stars to" Emma looked down at the floor trying to come up with a explinashin then the man who adopted them walked in and l noticed his knuckles were bloody but he didn't have any wounds….


	4. After The Dream

Kirito wakes Emma and Bree jumps up holding Emma's sleeve and hugs her then she goes over to Kirito and cries because he is one of the only people who can comfort her right is sitting mutering "Seto, mokuba" over and over. Asuna gets up and goes to talk to Emma but she does not hear her and keeps saying "Seto, mokuba". Asuna starts to panic and starts to shake Emma finally Emma snaps out of then jumps up and hides. Bree finally lets go of Kirito to go and reassure Emma that everything finally gets up and goes and sits on the couch beside kirito and Bree. Asuna ask who Seto and Mokuba are and Emma says "my brothers together we make the kaiba siblings" Asuna had a surprised look on her face."Your Emma Kaiba and Yugi Moto's girlfriend" Asuna Said. Bree started chuckling and said "what are you jealous of yugi" Asuna started to blush and muttered "no" then said "well i'm gladly single in the real world" as she saw Kirito in the corner of her eye smirking after she finished her sentence so she said "what Kirito is there a problem with me being single" Kirito smile and put his hand on the back of his head and said "no it's not a problem at all" Bree said "ok, yeah whatever just don't be weird about it next time" Kirito got a little definceiv and yells "I AM NOT" Bree started laughing hysterically. Then Asuna asked Emma about her necklace and Emma said wait what neckase they should not be in the game Bree said "Emma you were wearing it when you started the game so it would show on your avatar remember"."But the nerve graer can't transfer items from IRL in to the game also why is the millennium crystal here I was not wearing it when I started the game" Emma sid. "That thing is like attached to you i'm surprised you even took it off, your sole is basically attached to that thing" Bree said and then Emma told Her "You forget the 8 items are 5000 year old artifacts and it was the queens" Bree told her "well I don't know, anyway i'm gonna go take a hot steamy shower see y'all in wabe about two hours".Well I am going to Agil's anyone wanna come." asked Emma "I'll come" said Kirito Bree said "i'll catch up with you guys later i'm going to go to me and Kirito's house ferst and get ready but I don't think i've met Agil yet". "You and kirito live together and also what floor" Emma said " We live on floor 50 in a cabin." Said Bree.

*Kirito POV*

Emma and I get to Agil's shop and we are talking to him about some weapons and Emma's necklace for some odd reason. Next thing Bree walks in and Agil pulls the two of us behind the counter and says "how do you know her" Then Emma says "my last name is Kaiba" you could tell she was a little startled.

*Bree's POV*

I just got out of a nice steaming shower and now i'm going to catch up with Kirito and Emma, I found the place that they were at when I walked in I didn't see anyone so I call'd out to them "KIRITO, EMMA" They came out the back off the shop and the guy pulled them over the counter and I see Emma's foot twitching so I can tell she's uncomfortable

*Emma's POV*

I am uncomfortable because Agil just pulled me over the counter with Kirito because we know Bree. He asked me and Kirito how we knew her and as a reflex from saying it so many times in the real world I yelled "my last name is kaiba" Agil quickly let me and Kirito go and Bree interrupted all of us before we could say anything else she said "well Emma you let the cat out of the bag Even Kirito didn't know that" she walked over to Agil and forced him to shake her hand as she said "sorry for not telling you this Kirito" she looked back at Agil and said "hi im dark_angul but in the real world my name is briana burns and me and Emma are adopted sisters that's how we know each other, so now that that's cleared up signs your Emma's friend that means your my friend so it's nice to meet you"

*third person*

Bree ternt to Emma and told her very seriously "that better be the last time I have to explain things because of an outburst of yours, remember I was right there if I sensed that he was danderes and he suddenly pulled you over the counter I would have killed him then and there" Emma responds "I know but he didn't know about my past like you do bree and you almost killed gozaburo yourself also remember that if you killed him in game he would die in the real world." Bree responded by saying "exactly so that means if they want to kill you now they will kill you in the real world people should know I won't be a threat unless someone tries to hurt my friends and family and that now works for you to Agil, if anyone tries to hurt you come and tell me ok" while she finished her sentence she look over her shoulder showing a friendly smile. Emma looks at Agil and says "sorry that my cousin Akihiko Kayaba he stole my brother and I's that technology trapped in with us in here." Agil responds "It is ok NicoDiAngelo51" Emma then says "you can call me Emma Kaiba that is my real name anyway."Bree said to Agil rolling her eyes "and I guess you can call me Bree now" "We should head back to Asuna's place or go to your place Bree" Emma says. Bree Said "oh right you haven't seen me and Kirito's place yet how about we go there" you could look at Agil's face and tell he was surprised


	5. The Cabin

Bree, Emma, and Kirito get to the cabin and Kirito says "You two can take the bedroom I will sleep on the couch." Emma says "thanks kirito" Bree looks at Kirito and says as she said "it's not like Kirito is going to get any sleep it's always the same, he will let you sleep but 5 hours after I fall asleep he will wake me up and we will go out and level up then we will come back, he will pass out and I won't be able to get any more sleep because of his snoring" Emma ask "can I come?"Kirito said "yeah sure but we go for a harder level every night" Emma says "I think I can handle it" Kirito chukuls and said "if you say so, you can join us anytime but just not all the time"Emma responds "okay at least once a week okay" Bree told Emma "you'll do great and I bet You'll have fun I always have fun leveling up"

(later that night)

Emma is fighting a high level monster and her health starts to head in to the red zone on finale blow and the monster is dead and Emma passes out. Bree smacks her own four head and said "well at least i know she will last in this death game" after she finished the sentence she chuckled and tossed Emma on her back and carried her back to the cabin. The next morning Emma wakes up and says "I have a headache from hates what did I do" Bree was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and finally noticed Emma and she said "oh Emma you're finally awake, it took you long enough you cut our battle short because you were fighting a high level boss your HP got in the red you gave the boss one finul present and when you saw him die, and you passed out" "Great" Emma said. Bree looks at Emma with a hint of worry in her eyes she said "Emma is there something your not telling me" emma said a little quickly "no, I probably worried kirito where is he anyway" Bree looks at Emma and squints her eyes as she said "right, kirito went to the town to look for a sword" Emma looks at the ground and says "I miss home and Moike, Seto, Yugi and his friends."

"I do to I promise we will get back to them and when we do i'm heading straight to the dojo and learn everything I know now and do it in real life it's gonna be so fun" Bree said. Emma says "yay but last night I came close to not be able to see them again"

Bree told her "you were perfectly fine I would never let you die especially not here" Emma says "okay well let's finish breakfast" " I made omelets, waffles, bacon and made us fresh strawberry smoothies" Kirito walks in and says "what do I smell" Bree looks over at kirito and smiles as she said "I made breakfast" Emma says "kiss already you two" Bree and Kirito look over at Emma blush and yell "WHAT" at the same time. Emma says "you two flirt all the time so kiss I don't care" Bree crosses her arms and closes her eyes and said in a whiny voice "we do not flirt" when Bree opens her eyes she sees Kirito over in the corner covering his face so Bree walks over to him and whispers in his ear "maybe you want me to kiss you" Kirito quickly moves and his whole face turns red and Bree starts to giggle and says "ok i'll stop teasing you" Emma is on the ground laughing Emma then says "so are you going to kiss or no" Bree sais "Emma thats enuff look at him, he's gonna be to embarrassed to even fight" Emma said " we are not on the front lines right now so he will be fine so kiss you two." "don't try to embarrass me I know you to well and anyways front lines..." Emma interrupted Bree and said "the commander just contacted me we are needed, they found a dungeon." Bree smerked and grabbed kirito's rist and said "come on this is going to be so fun" The three get to the dungeon and defeat the boss and go to floor 56. On there way to the next boss room they hurry up and cleared the dungeon and sat to eat Bree and Asuna had cooked something for all of them and then someone teleported to the dungeon. Kirito says " hey klein what are you doing here." Asuna looks a little surprised and says "hey, whatsup Klein" and gives him a high five. Klein then says "Hey cutie"to Emma then she says "I am taken" Klein told her "don't take it the wrong way is it bad to compliment people" Emma rolls her eyes and said "i suppose not" Bree walked over to Emma and said "Emma is something wrong" Emma says "no I just took something the wrong way." Klein looked at Bree and begun to stutter as he said "h-hi my n-na-name is Klein i-im 29 l-lo-looking for a girlfr-..." before Klein could finish his sentence Kirito punched him in the stomach Bree looked a little shocked and said "why did you do that" Kirito looked a little surprised himself. Emma starts to laugh and says "Kirito is jealous." Kirito starts to get a little embarrassed and says "i'm not jealous and anyways we need to hurry up" Emma then says "then if your not jealous why did you punch Klein." "I don't know I just did" Kirito said Emma smiled and said "that is jealousy Kirito so you are jealous." Kirito ignored the comment Emma made And said "whatever lets go we need to finish tis floor" they all started walking but Klein grabbed Bree's arm and held her back Bree thuat he had something important to say so she did not fight him he told her "I know that Kirito is a very distant person but he's kind please take care of him" Bree smiled and said

"of course I will, I dont know what I would do if something happened to him" but they didn't notice that Emma was esdroping on them. Emma then thinks (bree likes kirito and kirito likes bree I ship it) They get to the boss room and start fighting near the end kirito starts to fight with two swords everyone looks surprised except for Bree and then skeletons come out of nowhere and Emma in sitting on the ground breathing heavily when Bree looks at her you can tell Brees excited and then she yells "OK NOW IT'S MY TURN" her eyes ternt a crimson red and before anyone could notice the bosses HP was in the red. When the boss was gone all three fell backward from exhaustion Emma pass out Kirito was breathing heavily and Bree was on her back panting as she said "damn that was fun" and her and Kirito started laughing. Emma wakes up a few seconds later emma said "hey how long was I out that took a lot of energy." Bree sat up and said "you were out for only a few seconds"


	6. After The Battle

The next morning they are at Agils, he says "So three people in black take down a boss one can raise skeletons the other uses duel wilding and the last one uses something that the claim to be black ghost." after Agil finishes his sentences Bree was looking in to her drink as she swish it around and she looked up and said "you know there was more than just three people Asuna and Klein were there to" Emma says "but we took the boss down" "Emma we wouldn't have been able to do it if they weren't there they deserve some type of credit"Bree said. Kirito says "Emma why didn't you tell us that you can summon skeletons" Emma responds "like you didn't tell me you could dual wield." "no one know i could dual wield" Bree looked at him and said "well I know a bout it i went with you when you got the sword made I mean I forced you to let me go so I could find out but still" emma then says clearly mad "not only did you just lie but you told her and not me I thought we were a family I guess I was wrong" you could tell Bree was mad she stood up and slammed her hands on the table and sayd " EMMA THAT IS ENUFF, I forced him to tell so you don't need to make him feel bad about it and you didn't tell us about your skeleton thing either" Emma then says "hey kirito bree likes you" Bree looks at Emma and says "Emma I can't deal with your childish actions right now" when she finished her sentence she storms out of the shop and slams the the back door of the shop. Emma moves to the conner muttering "what have I done I ruined it." Emma looked up a little surprised when she saw Kirito trying to comfort her Kirito says "Emma you didn't ruin anything having a fight just means your growing closer you shouldn't be worried because without a fight you will get nowar yall fight because you care for eachother" emma says "but I did ruin it when she gets mad she doesn't forget and it stays with her I did ruin it."

Kirito said "she's just upset she can't stay mad at you she told me that herself she probably just went off to fight sum monsters and blow off steam" Emma looks at her map and Bree's cursor turned red Emma says "hey Kirito her cursor on the map is red" Kirito jumped up and grabbed Emma as he says "we need to hurry she could be in real danger" They get to where bree is and she is laying down awake but in pain. Kirito runs over to her and forced her to drink a healing potion so that her HP wont get any lower. Then the three of the them teleport to the cabin and then Kirito makes Bree sleep while Emma makes tea. Kirito could tell that Emma was worried but he didn't know how to comfort her. But then Bree sat up and rubbed her head and said "Emma i'm fine you don't have to worry so much you shaking the tea kettle" after Bree finished the sentence she gave a little smirk. Emma says "Bree go back to sleep." then she burns herself on the tea kettle. Bree said "see I told you not to worry about me now see what happens when you don't listen to me and you know i'm an insomniac I couldn't go to sleep even if I wanted to". Emma says "I am fine but you need to rest I can't lose family remember the time Seto and mokies souls were taken I just can't okay so please try" Bree started to giggle and said sarcastically "but I thuat we weren't family" Bree stood up and walked over to Emma and put her hands on her own hips and said "even so you say your fine from the bern but i can clearly tell that your holding back tears frome it next time you try to lie just remember I know you all to well" when Bree finished her sentence she started laughing and told Kirito to patch up Emma's hand. Emma says "by ra I am fine." "language Emma I may not be one to talk but you know better to curse in egyptian" Emma says "I can say it if I wanna." Bree said "yeah ok" and then rubs Emma's head and smiled then went in to the bathroom to take a shower. Emma then sits on the couch and falls asleep. When Bree comes out of the shower she sees that Emma is asleep on the couch and kirito is sitting on the deck outside so she goes out on the deck and Kirito says "about what Emma said at the shop do you really like me Bree." Bree says "umm well yeah you're pretty cool."kirito looks a little surprised. Next thing you know they hear whimpering coming from inside then Bree pauses and says "hold that thought kirito" she ran into the house and wakes up Emma to make sure she's ok. Emma says "I was back on the island" Bree said "we need to figure out how to stop the nightmares" "We can't there is no way and I am not staying up all night."Emma said Bree calls out Kirito's name and he comes in from the deck and Bree said "do you know of anywhere we can go to get anything to stop Emma's nightmares." Kirito says "not that I know of." then he comes and sits beside Emma Bree clenches her fists out of anger sadness and many more says "can't we find away." Bree said "hopefully we will because if this keeps happening you won't be able to fight at your best" emma says "I know if I don't fight my best I will not go back home to the real world." Kirito stands up and says "well if yall want we can go to the market and check if there's anything useful there" Emma says "okay."

"I think I have a herbal remedy tea recipe that can help with the way you sleep" Bree said Emma said"sorry just got reminded of her Yugi and the others." Kirito said "it's fine you probably are thinking a lot about the real world to be having so many nightmares about it" Emma says"well not necessarily they happen at random times but being here reminds me of when I was younger with that man by ra, he was horrible he abused the three of us." Bree said "Emma the language and dont bring him up he's a horrible man" Emma retaliates "I can say by ra if I wanna and also if I feel like I need to bring him up I can." Bree said "well he is dead and doesn't even deserve to be remembered he brought to much pain" Kirito says "what are you talking about." Bree told him "everyone has a past and Emma and I's aren't the best she has been through things and I mean I have to but there are some things that I've done that I wish I could have dealt with in a different way" Emma says "Bree he deserved it and he was going to jump anyway because Seto got over half the share of the company." Kirito was still very confused and anyone could tell by the look on his face. Kirito says "wait you killed a man in real life Bree." Bree told him "well he was gonna jump anyways but the reason I pushed him is because I wasn't going to let him beat them all again" Bree looked down at her feet as she said "it's not like I wanted to he tortured Emma and the others for 6 years and I just couldn't stand it anymore" Emma says "that is in the past please let it go, Ni san let it go and I did to please just let it go it is eating you up." Bree said "yeah I know I shouldn't let it worry me but I still feel guilty I mean I still have some type of heart" Emma says laughing "I thought you didn't have a heart." Bree in a sarkastik vice said "oh ha ha ha how funny Emma" Kirito says "so stuff happened in the real world let's keep it in the real world." Emma mutters and thinks no one can hear"my past can't stay in the real world it comes with me." Bree looks at her and said "Emma you know we can hear you right" Emma says "oops I did not mean to say that out loud." Bree started walking out the door and said "well come on and let's go to the shops so I can get the stuff for the tea" Emma gets up and walks to bree and says "okay let's go I need more potions." "Kirito are you coming with us" Bree said. Kirito says "No I will stay at the cabin." Emma says "ok bree come on let's go." Bree and Emma head outside and teleport to the town of beginnings.


	7. In the Town

Bree and Emma just got in town and are looking for things that Bree needs to make the speshul stops and says "Hey Bree is this what you are looking for." "no, that's parsley I need basil for the tea" Bree said Emma says "oh sorry I really need sleep I thought that was basil sorry." "yeah it's fine can you just go find some spearmint leaves" Bree said. A few seconds later Emma says "I found the spearmint leaves Bree." Bree look's over at Emma and said "good now we can go home because I have everything else" they teleported to the caben and when they walked in they saw kirito on the patio drying his hair then Emma shoves Bree outside and locks the door and starts miniukly lahfing.

*Emma POV*

I just pushed Bree outside and locked the door and all the other doors are locked, I am going to cook dinner. Dinner is almost done so I write a note and hold it to the window it says You can come in when dinner is done Kirito sees the note and starts jumping around like a monkey and yells "YOU LOCKED THE DOOR" on another piece of paper I said yes sucker

*Bree's POV*

We just got back to the caben and kirito is on the patio and before I know to Emma shoves me onto the pabio and when I look back she's already gone and she also locked the door so I walk over to the rail and leen on it kirito is drying his hair and I say "you could of at least put a shirt on before we got home y'know" Emma then unlocks the door and says "come in you love birds dinner is done." I look at her and say "we're not love birds we don't even date" she responds "but you act like love birds so ha."I look at Emma a little confused and say "Emma that doesn't even make sense" kirito pushis in the middle of me and Emma as he says "ok how about we just go inside and eat now"

*third person*

Emma looks at Kirito and says "yeah let's eat." but you could tell something was bothering her. Bree is walking to the bed room and finds it locked she calls Emma and ask "Why is the door locked Emma" Emma responds "nothing just locked the bedroom door." Bree walks up to Emma and gets close to her face and said "Emma look at me with a straight face, no fear in your eyes and don't blink" "ok"said" Emma wile Emma was standing there Bree said "ok now th-" as Bree was about to finish Mahadoo comes in and says "I don't normally cuss but Yami is pissed."

everyone stops what there doing and looks at the door Kirito grabs his sword and yells "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Bree snaches his sword from him and grabs his shoulder forcing him to turn around and he shoves his sword back in its holster. Emma sees Mahadoo and says "Madhadoo how are you and haw are my brothers." Madhadoo was about to answer But before he could say anything Bree said "why are there 4 people outside" Emma says "Is mana here." Bree squints her eyes a little and says "yess..i believe so" Emma walks to the door and says "come in you 4 right now." Bree walks up and stand beside Emma and all of the 4 people come in and bowd as they say in unison "hello your highness and maddum Burns" Bree places her hand on her hip and says you know you don't have to be so formal we me you guys know my name so that's what you shail call me by" Emma then says "please call me Emma and Krebo come here." Krebo flots over to Emma. Bree starts to look serious like a knight or something and she said "now that we're done with introductions why are you all here" Mana answers "Yami sent us here." "Why" ask Kirito Madlhoo answers " her boyfriend sent us because he is worried for her safety and well-being we can tell she is not sleeping well" Emma says "I am to sleeping well." Mana looks at me and says "you are not sleeping well we see it on your face also your hair is a mess."

A/N Sorry this is a short chapter my friend and I need more time to start the next chapter please give us ideas for the story or should next chapter be about what is happening in the real world till next time-Emma


	8. AN

Sorry there has not been a new chapter my dog just died and a family member has cancer so I have been dealing with that and I just can't write a new chapter right now please understand-Emma


End file.
